


Promise

by reitsubomi



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-07 03:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18612472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reitsubomi/pseuds/reitsubomi
Summary: 从孤儿院接回尼禄的第一天，试图为儿子修剪头发失败的维吉尔失手给了尼禄一记耳光……





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> 维吉尔视角  
> 老父亲纠结的心理

维吉尔在伸手去拿草莓冰淇淋的瞬间僵住了，宛若一具被恶魔施了定身魔法的雕像。雨水顺着他散落的刘海儿滴落，几乎滑进了他的眼睛里。他看上去有些狼狈，像是半夜吵了架夺门而出的青少年，而非平日那个优雅冷静的维吉尔。在一旁整理货柜的店员冲他笑了笑，告诉他那是热销产品，深受小孩子们的喜爱。

他本能想否认自己并没有购买的念头，可最终挤出了一句“谢谢”，然后抓起冷冰冰的粉红盒子，丢进了手中的购物筐里。

——他对这种矛盾感到费解。

那股冰冷还留在他的手上，将先前激烈的热度消了下去。他后知后觉地感到有点儿疼，而这也很古怪——他毕竟是个成年人，这点程度不该使他困扰。可那股疼痛却从他的指尖蔓延，最后在他心上戳了一下。

大雨让他意识到他之前究竟做了什么——给了自己相认不到一天的儿子一记结实的耳光。

“啪。”

那声响和落雷一样，振聋发聩。

维吉尔没再撑伞，好像雨水能彻底浇灭他那腾起的无名火，在心中烧毁的废墟衍生出些许悔恨。他说不清他为什么会失控，而他一向认为比起他那愚蠢聒噪的弟弟，他自己更为理智和冷静。

白发青年习惯性地拨开挡眼的碎发，仰头瞥见夜空被厚重的云团所占据。寒意顺着雨水慢慢扩散，最后渗进他的骨缝里去。

回家的路突然变得格外漫长。

“儿子”究竟意味着什么？……他对此没有任何实感。亲情之于他来说，寡淡地像是不存在。尽管他的潜意识渴望着那份温暖，可现实却将那渴望伤得鲜血淋漓。久而久之，他便也遗忘了沉在心底的那些琐碎又无用的情感——它们只会让他烦躁、让他软弱。

可尼禄不一样。他从见到他的第一眼便清楚地知道。他从那双和他相似的蓝眼睛里看见了自己，也看见了那孩子的母亲。因此他便理所当然地认为，他的儿子也该是和他一样，而非一个暴躁、缺乏良好的语言习惯并且只会高声嘶吼的“小怪物”。

他不得不承认，他对此束手无策——那些书本上没有确切的答案，而他的生活经验也没办法在这方面提供任何帮助，毕竟他对自己的父亲只有个模糊的印象。而“父亲”这个身份意味着什么，他同样也说不清。

维吉尔试图在脑海中检索那些有关父亲的记忆碎片，朦胧里他只依稀记得和但丁共同分享他们父亲宽阔的肩膀，他坐在他膝头咿咿呀呀地念诗，还有他和弟弟偷偷溜进斯巴达的书房这些零星的片段。

哦，他的弟弟。

尽管他不愿承认，可但丁在“对付”小孩子上很有一套。他甚至觉得比起他来，他那讨厌的弟弟才更适合做一个父亲。尼禄也愿意和他亲近，展露出些许属于小孩子的天真和柔软。

而他呢？他只会用“暴力”让他的儿子安静下来，就像世上所有那些差劲的父亲一样，不断拿“我是为了你好”来麻痹自己。

头顶的吊灯映着他的眼睛，水珠不断从他身上的每个角落滴落下来，在地上汇成了一个小水洼。维吉尔就那样站在电梯前犹豫不决，像是在做什么左右人生的重大抉择一样。

他确实是为尼禄着想，他有着比他更为丰富的经验与阅历。所以他至少该听听他说的话，而不是对他歇斯底里地大吼大叫。

……他毕竟是他的父亲。他也渴望拥有引导他的父亲，这样他站在人生的十字路口时便会少一些犹豫和迷茫，然后走上正确的道路。

“那是你的儿子，维吉。你不是从收容所领回了一条流浪狗，对你摇尾乞怜、言听计从。他是个‘人’！是个独立的个体！……我想你得明白这一点。”

维吉尔的脑后响起了这么一个声音，好像但丁在他耳边用特大号的扩音器对他说教一样。可他下意识地看了看四周，偌大的门厅里只有他自己。

真见鬼。

他少有地暗暗诅咒了一句。

电梯“叮”了一声，他不记得自己何时按下了按钮。

维吉尔迟缓地在走廊上移动，双腿好似有千斤重。他的脑中一片空白，胸口紧得发疼。那扇门之后会有什么等着他呢？……说实话，他在面对危险的敌人时都从未这般惴惴不安。但现下的状况是不同的，他不能像手起刀落那样干净利落地解决问题。他的“力量”帮不上任何忙，反而适得其反，将他的儿子推出千里之外。

金属的门把手冷冰冰的。

他的弟弟或许会像往常一样嘲弄他一番，但他习以为常。可尼禄……他还会用那双与他相似的眼睛愤怒又恐惧地盯着他吗？

那双眼睛让他体会到了“心痛”。他把这种不理性的情感归于“血缘”的牵绊。否则他又该怎么说服自己呢？

维吉尔深吸了一口气，推开了房门，准备迎接他的“暴风骤雨”。

——然而门后没有但丁的嘲讽，也没有尼禄的尖叫。

他的弟弟哼着不成调子的小曲，认真地给尼禄修剪着头发，维吉尔甚至不记得他见过这样的但丁。而他的儿子昏昏欲睡，安静得宛若天使，好像他先前只是被一只暴躁的小怪物给附了身。屋里暖洋洋的，昏黄的暖光给他眼前的两人镀上了一层淡金色的轮廓。他心里没来由地泛起一股暖流。

……家。

他的弟弟抬起头，对他露出一丝微笑。他以为他会开始“责备”他，然而但丁只是停下了手，指着他手里的塑料袋问：“买给我的？”

他张了下嘴。

“嘿，我可不知道我哥哥这么关心我，”但丁吊儿郎当地接着说，“专程冒雨去买他不喜欢的草莓冰淇淋。这可真是‘Jackpot’——”他像往常一样聒噪。

“不是买给你的，”维吉尔在听见那个词后眯起了眼睛，他原本想就此打住话头，可后面半句却脱离了他的掌控，从他嘴边溜了出来。“你只是顺便‘沾光’而已。”

但丁的笑容几乎扩散到了耳根。“醒醒，小鬼，”他摇了摇尼禄，“你爸爸在雨夜里专门去给你买了冰淇淋——”

“吵死了，但丁！你在说什么啊？”坐在高脚凳上的小人睡眼惺忪地说，“我哪来的爸爸？……”

尼禄突然像是意识到了什么，尾音被他吞进了肚子里。

维吉尔的嘴唇翕动了一下，那股心痛又缠上了他，让他手足无措。他将冰淇淋扔在茶几上，像逃跑一样回了自己房间。他安慰自己他只是需要换下身上湿透的衣服。仅此而已。

“……你不是孤身一人了，孩子。”但丁的声音从门缝漏了进来，“你得学着适应。呃，虽然这是个漫长的过程……”

他的弟弟或许也在说给他听。他当然知道。

维吉尔很快擦干了身子，换上了干爽的衣服。只是他的头发还垂着，可他也没再较劲，就那样回到了客厅。

叔侄二人似乎刚刚交谈完毕，此刻不约而同地抓起勺子，扭开了冰淇淋的盒盖。相比于但丁“囫囵吞枣”似的鲁莽吃法，尼禄则颇为认真，好像想铭记每一口的滋味。他的脸颊微红，眉头舒展，眼里泛起了星光。可维吉尔却皱起了眉，这才后知后觉地反应过来——孤儿院的日子并不好过，而冰淇淋对那孩子来说是种象征美好的“奢侈品”，说不定只存在于他的梦里。

维吉尔长叹了口气，将手放在了尼禄的头上，轻轻拍了拍。“……对不起。”他轻柔地说。

但丁听后差点咬到自己的舌头，脸上的表情好像真的见了鬼。然而他很快又笑了起来，重新哼起了小曲。

“吃完了就去把这里打扫干净。”维吉尔白了他一眼，语气和刚刚判若两人。他得承认他忽然有点儿尴尬，因此不得不板起脸来掩饰——放低了身段道歉似乎并不像是他会做出来的事。难怪他那愚蠢的弟弟露出一脸世界末日来临般的表情。

但丁冲他眨了眨眼。“天呐，我哥哥害羞了。”他逗弄道，“老实说我真喜欢看到你这副模样，简直像是天神下凡，要普渡众生哩。不过维吉，你该再对他笑笑。跟我念，Cheese——”

维吉尔有些后悔给他也买了草莓冰淇淋。他才不会傻到说什么“Cheese”，可他还是尝试着扯出了一丝微笑。这让他一直缺乏表情的脸庞有些滑稽，他只好说服自己不过是遵循着寻常父亲的行为准则罢了。

尼禄抿着嘴，双脚悬空着不停摇晃。他垂着头，微长的刘海遮了眼，不过这样眼前的大人们就看不清他真实的表情和眼里泛起的泪光。放在他头上的手变得很温柔，这转变让他有些猝不及防，不知该如何面对他的父亲。视线中残留的粉色冰淇淋慢慢融成了液体，于是他端起盒子，一股脑地喝了下去，不肯浪费一滴。甜腻腻的味道残留在口腔里，激起一股陌生的喜悦。他抹了抹嘴，顺着刘海的缝隙偷偷地盯着维吉尔看，好像这才笃定他和但丁是双胞胎。可眼泪趁机滑了下来，于是男孩儿慌乱地捂住脸，仿佛这并不是他的本意。然而他的泪腺像是和他作对一般，让他看起来和孤儿院那些软弱的孩子如出一辙，遇到点什么鸡毛蒜皮的小事就要嚎啕大哭一番。

维吉尔愣在原地，一时不知该做些什么。他甚至怀疑是自己的笑容太过狰狞，适得其反地再次吓到了尼禄。眼前的小人儿哭得声嘶力竭，像极了小时候和他抢玩具或是打架输了的但丁。他扭头向自己弟弟的方向看去，却发现但丁早就不见了踪影，好像真依着他的指令去准备打扫那一地的碎发了。维吉尔暗自埋怨他走得不是时候，留他一人面对着哭泣的尼禄。

他又叹了口气，向那小小的身影挪近了一点。“别哭。”他从嗓子眼挤出这么一句，生硬而沙哑。平日里那些诗集和古卷中的词句显然在这个时候帮不上他。“……想继续哭也行。”他拍着尼禄的后背，说了句自相矛盾的话。

男孩儿先是本能地挣扎了一下，但他的力气似乎被这漫长的一天所耗尽。他揪住了维吉尔的衬衫，摆出一副凶狠的模样嘶吼道：“我……我没说要原谅你！别以为道了歉就……我讨厌你！……从第一眼就讨厌你！……”

维吉尔瞧着他发红的眼睛，低声说：“我知道。”他这话半真半假。他知道尼禄并不喜欢他，但他不清楚他为什么突然哭成这样。

“你知道什么？”男孩儿质问道，好像坏情绪一下子被点燃了，“……你什么都不知道，维吉尔！你不知道我，你不知道我妈妈在哪儿——”

突然而至的炸雷让尼禄打了个哆嗦，似乎回忆起了什么不好的往事。

“别怕。”他轻轻抱住他，“我……确实像你说的那样。”

尼禄的呜咽声被雷鸣所淹没。

维吉尔许久没有如此近距离地感受过另一个人类的存在——暖烘烘的，还带着一股混着清洁剂的奶香。怀里的男孩儿又小又软，好像他一用力就会把他捏碎一样。他站在那儿，浑身上下都透着僵硬与笨拙，生怕一个不小心又会伤到尼禄。

就像他不习惯拥抱别人，他的儿子也不习惯被人拥抱。他能感觉得到。就这一点上来说，他们父子勉强有些共通之处，被孤独隔绝了许多常人的情感。只是比起尼禄，他还算幸运，起码他在年幼时感受过父母的温暖，而不是孤身一人在那阴森的孤儿院里，每天都活在异样的眼光中，被不同的人蔑称为“杂种”。

维吉尔似乎能从那孩子身上体会到那股孤独和恐惧……还有愤怒。

他错过了尼禄人生中一个重要的阶段。他没体会过彻夜不眠喂奶的辛劳，不懂得抱着婴儿的姿势；他从未换过尿布，没见过他长出的第一颗乳牙，也没机会教会他说出第一个词语……他缺席了太多年，而他却奢望着他的儿子能在与他见面的第一天就“听话”。

——他显然大错特错。

“我不是个称职的父亲。”他说道，忽然有些哽咽，“你可以讨厌我。”

尼禄轻轻哼了一声，鹦鹉学舌般地重复道：“我讨厌你。”

“……好。”维吉尔揉了揉他的头发，“但我是你的家人。你得记住这一点……你有个家。而我也是。”

他怀里的男孩儿听后微微颤抖了一下。

“我才不会叫你‘爸爸’。”尼禄吸着鼻子宣布道，“想都别想。”

“随你。”维吉尔没想到自己会这么轻易地让步，“但你知道我是谁。”

男孩儿又抽噎了一小会儿，慢慢止住了哭声。维吉尔觉得自己胸前湿粘一片，眼前的小鬼似乎把鼻涕眼泪都蹭到了他的衬衣上。尼禄挣开了他，甩了甩头发，活像一只短毛狗。“你是个讨厌鬼。”他说完冲他做了个鬼脸，跳下了高脚凳。

维吉尔短促地笑了一声。“你该睡觉了，已经过了你的睡眠时间。”他抱着双臂在尼禄身后说，“明天我们得再去剪剪头发，你的刘海还有点长……但丁的手艺实在太差了。”

“……你才是需要剪刘海的那个。”尼禄嘟囔着回头看了维吉尔一眼，然后一溜烟跑进他的房间，关上了门。

维吉尔无奈地摇了摇头，狠狠揪了几下眉心。显然他和尼禄的关系还是那样不远不近，但不知为何他的内心稍微轻松了一点。

他盯着空了的冰淇淋盒发呆，思忖着或许明天该再多买一点。但不是草莓口味。

“这么一看，你的确需要剪剪刘海。”但丁恰到好处地从厨房冒出来，手上挥舞着一把扫帚，“在背地里说别人的坏话可不行啊，老哥。我对自己的手艺很有自信，你看尼禄——”

“闭嘴！你把我儿子剪得像你一样缺乏品味。”维吉尔嫌恶地看着他，而但丁不知道从哪儿翻出来一件可笑的围裙系在身上，这会儿正卖力地扫着地上的碎发。

“说什么呐，我可是尼禄最喜欢的‘但丁叔叔’，又酷又有型。他没叫你吧？”但丁得意地炫耀道，“……这么说这次我又领先了一分？”

维吉尔烦躁地哼了一声，捏紧了袖子。但丁从小就喜欢从各方面挑衅他，而他也总是毫不留情地还以颜色。或许是这习惯跟了他太多年，以致于他几乎忘了尼禄并不是他弟弟，他不需要和他处处针锋相对，非要分出个高下。那些记忆的碎片随着但丁的身影一同涌入他的脑海，那些曾经温暖、欢乐、闪耀着光芒的日子——

他曾经什么都有，然后失去了一切。废墟之上开不出苦痛的花朵，只有如影随形的伤痛和孤独。直到他又见到了他的弟弟，直到他得知他还有个儿子。他们分享着和他相似的血脉，维系着他与这个世界的联系。

“……你还记得父亲吗？”他低声问。

但丁愣了一下，随后扬起了眉毛。提到斯巴达的时候，他总是露出一副不快的表情。“我可不觉得我们的父亲是个很好的学习对象。”他调侃道，“他简直是反面教材，维吉。你学了说不定往后会变成‘达斯维达’一样的存在——”

“我只是想起了以前的日子。”维吉尔又白了他一眼，“我儿子不是‘天行者’，我也并不想砍了他的手臂。”

“哈！我哥哥不仅知道《星球大战》，竟然还残存着幽默感！”但丁吹了声口哨，“今天是什么日子，世界毁灭的前兆？”

维吉尔“啧”了一声，索性闭上眼不去看他烦人的弟弟。“如果有天我不在了，像父亲一样，你……”他顿了顿，又抬头望向但丁，“你会照顾尼禄吗？”

他的弟弟难以置信地看着他。“你在想什么呢，维吉尔？”他有些生气地叫了他的大名，“你才刚和你儿子待了一天而已。”

“……回答我。”

“当然。这还用说吗？”但丁抛掉了往日的吊儿郎当，认真地回应道，“我不知道你为什么会这么想。尼禄是我唯一的哥哥的儿子……”

“说话算话，但丁。”维吉尔打断了他，向自己的兄弟伸出了小指。像小时候一样。

“我哥哥还真是幼稚。”他的弟弟嘟囔了一句，假装不情愿地勾住了他的手指，“说话算话，维吉。”

维吉尔望着他，终于露出了微笑。


End file.
